Casualida o Destino
by Hanami Taisho
Summary: ES MI BFF "XIOMARA" Katara & Kamiko son do amigas que viven en Inglaterra, estudian en un colegio femenino. Pero un día se comunica que Shikon no tama mandaran a unos estudiantes de intercambio. unos chicos que entran por error a un colegio femenino. Sesshomaru e Inuyasha están obligados por su padre Deben acostumbrarse por un año a el colegio dejandolo todo. Personajes de Rumiko.


Este FanFiction tiene los personajes de Rumiko creadora del anime INUYASHA

...

CASUALIDAD O DESTINO 

1 CAPÍTULO ... Una corta predicción  
>La historia empieza una mañana en el país de Inglaterra en una high school de solo chicas el día era hermoso y al ser el colegio más prestigioso de toda Inglaterra tenía las estudiantes mas hermosas, ricas e inteligentes del país pero no tanto como en el colegio de Shikon no tama la escuela de Japón..<br>El colegio para chicas era dirigido por una hermana... Las estudiantes tenían la libertad de pintar su cabello pero no podían llegar sin uniforme.  
>Bueno en el colegio existían dos estudiantes... Kamiko y Katara aunque Kamiko estaba en un curso menor que Katara son las mejores amigas.<br>Una mañana en la formación habitual la hermana les dice:  
>-Buenos días señoritas<br>-Buenos días hermana rectora ...(todas la estudiantes en coro)  
>-Niñas Como saben nuestra institución es muy prestigiosa y por eso la institución Shikon no tama ha enviado a unos estudiantes para mirar nuestra institución y la forma de aprendizaje (todas las estudiante empezaron a murmurar)... Bueno eso es todo pueden regresar a sus salones<br>Las estudiantes estaban conmocionadas  
>-Katara dime cómo crees que serán las nuevas estudiantes (ella era especial ya que su cabello es de color castaño con algunos rayos de color rosa )<br>-No lo se pero estoy segura que son muy engreídos los de esa escuela (ella también era especial, aunque Kamiko es de cabello liso ella era un poco más alta y su cabello es encrespado y con rayos de color plateado)  
>-Bueno nos vemos en el recreo chaos decía Kamiko suspirando<p>

Mientras tanto en Japón...  
>-Padre porque nos haces esto yo no quiero ir a Inglaterra aquí tengo mi reputación... No me es hacer esto<p>

- Sesshomaru no exageres es solo por un año, tengo negocios muy importantes y además tengo que vigilar a vuestros hermanos o tu los vas a cuidar

- pues no pero padre es demasiado injusto

-No más charla ya esta decidido así que vas a tu cuarto a alistar todo lo de el viaje..

Sesshomaru estaba subiendo las escalera cuando...

-que Sesshomaru vas a extrañar a tu novia, a Kagura

- no molestes Inuyasha, no es de tu incumbencia

-que pasa Sesshomaru no crees que es hora de cambiar

- Inuyasha y tu te olvidarás de Kikyo, y me dices que debo dar ejemplo... No me hagas reír

(Siendo hermanos no son los más afectuoso, aunque tengan confidencia en sus marcas o en algunas se detestan)

-Sesshomaru e Inuyasha vayan a alistar a sus hermanas

- aaaag en serio (decía Sesshomaru con mala cara)

-si, asume tu responsabilidad como hermano mayor

-jajaja hermano mayor por favor ve a alistarme

-Inuyasha hablo contigo dijo Inu no Taisho

(Inu no Taisho tuvo 4 hijos con dos mujeres Inu Kimi y con Izayoi... Hijos de Inu Kimi son Sesshomaru y Rin,,, mientras que los hijos de Izayoi son Inuyasha y Kagome)

Luego de haber acabado de alistar cada uno bajan con maletas y de mal humor ( cuando digo que bajan de mal humor son Sesshomaru e Inuyasha respectivamente)

En la entrada estaban los mejores amigos de cada uno (que son Sesshomaru: Naraku, Bankotsu (pero con ellos no se podría decir mejores amigos) Inuyasha: Miroku, Koga (bueno del último lo dudo mucho ) Kagome y Rin: Sango ) Pro narrador ¡no se me ocurren más, y el nombre de Inu Kimi es el otro nombre de Irasue pero no lo voy a utilizar!

Luego de la despedida con los amigos la familia Taisho salió al aeropuerto pro narrador ! Izayoi e Inu Kimi se llevan o bien pero algo !

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Pasó la semana pero nadie le dijo a la hermana que no van a ser chicas, sino chicos

-Buenos días señoritas  
>-Buenos días hermana rectora (es coro)<p>

- bueno señoritas les presento a su nuevos compañeros

Todas las estudiantes quedaron impresionados

-ellos estarán en 905 y 703 son Sesshomaru e Inuyasha

...

Bueno estos es mi primer FanFiction espero subir el otro capitulo rápido eeeeee


End file.
